


Swell

by by_veidt



Category: Firefly, Peter Benchley's Creature (1998), Serenity (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beastiality?, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, I'mma shaark suck my diiick, Ish. Thing, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Rituals, Monster - Freeform, Shark - Freeform, Shark Monster, Swimming, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_veidt/pseuds/by_veidt
Summary: The crew of Serenity lands down on a seemingly deserted planet--with work to be done by some and leisure to be had by others, Simon gets himself into a spot of trouble that he's not sure he wants to get out of.I'm sure this qualifies as a crackfic--my first one, even.





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds crazy, I know. I had a dream about it, and couldn't reason myself out of not writing it, so here you go: Literally the best crossover you will ever read. I tried to work someone else into his place and it just doesn't work. It's not my most prized accomplishment, but it was fun. Contributing to Rule34 because someone has to. And hey, you might even like it--if you do, let me know; I'm planning on a second chapter. And to anyone that follows my work, I'm so, so sorry.  
> Enjoy.

It was a sunny day on the planet, which made it a spectacular sight when the crew exited the loading platform to the prehistoric jungle looking environment. The foliage was lush and dark green, sprouting thick and wide leaf blades. The sprawling field they landed in was relatively flat, long grass rolled flat under the landing gear of the ship. And they could all feel the strange sensation of discomfort wash over—why was no one else here?

“Okay, well, keep an ear to the ground. We don't want any unwelcome trouble,” Mal said with a firmness to his tone.

“Isn't all trouble unwelcome,” Zoe offered.

“Well, not the fun kind,” he smiled, holstering his pistol.

Still it was very peculiar. True, it was a very far out of the way planet, but that should be more reason for collections of populations trying to get away. It looked like a paradise—so why weren't there more people here? Maybe the fact that it was an old warground and Alliance research planet was enough to keep people away—who knows what tortures and crimes against god took place here. But that's also what lured the Serenity crew out into the depths of space to a binary star system's aqueous planet. There was plenty of salvage to be unearthed, so to speak, parted and distributed to person's who didn't want to get their ship and their hands quite as dirty.

Jayne pulled the quad out to the grass, pulling down his aviation goggles; Kaylee, Mal, and Zoe climbed aboard.

“What should I do?” he called after them, hesitating to step off the metal platform.

Jayne pushed his goggles up emphatically, leveling an almost incredulous stare at the man.

“Stay out of trouble,” Mal called back with a patronizing obviousness in his tone.

“Right,” he raised a hand. “Stay out of trouble,” he muttered to himself, pacing along the platform. The vehicle drove off and he stepped out onto the grass, holding his arm up to the suddenly overbearing sun. The air was wet and there was a sharp noise off in the distance—a bird? The forest seemed to hum off in the distance and he had a decent five minute debate with himself about the pros and cons of leaving the ship. Poisonous plants, venomous animals, parasites, reevers? He turned to head back inside, sighing and turning back to walk around the ship.

The ship creaked as it cooled, riling his nerve up more than he wanted. He peered off towards the far side of the treeline, a glimmer breaking through the branches every so often. A hand on his shoulder almost shot him out of his skin, the hand giving a reliving squeeze. “Easy there, Tiger. No jungle prowling.”

“I think there's water over there.”

Wash squinted at the treeline. “Wu de ma, I think you're right!” He shot Simon a devious look. “Do you know what this means?”

Simon shook his head with reserved anxiety.

“We're gonna be bad.”

The almost lasciviousness in his tone shot a flush up the man's cheeks, watching as the blonde turned and practically skipped back to the ship. Simon watched him disappear around the hull, looking back out and pacing closer.

The flurry of sounds coming out of the loading dock brought his attention back, the sing-songing of his sister almost background music to the back and fourth Wash was eagerly trying to escape from one Shepherd Book. Wash had a bag slung over his shoulder, grin permanently fixed to his affect as he refuted any objection the other seemed to present, finally catching up to Simon.

“Besides, it was Simon's idea.” He flashed the man a knowing leer, Book offering him a surprised look. “And if the doc thinks it safe that's good enough for me.”

Simon swallowed, anxiety bubbling under the sudden scrutiny. “Y-yeah. It should be fine.” He wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to, but it earned him a dubious look from Book and a green-light for Wash, the blonde happily leading them through the rest of the brush.

They cleared the hillside, the break in the trees revealing a swooped cove of tan sand, littered with pieces of wood and rocks. The water had its own ripple of magic, sunlight dancing in lines across the surface as it lapped listfully against the shore. The large cliff outcroppings at either end of the cove framed the endless line of blue horizon. And for a moment they all couldn't move, thought that didn't last long for Wash. He grabbed Simon by the head, planting a dramatic kiss at the corner of his brow. “Tyen shiao-duh, those beautiful eyes!” He released him as he practically fell down the embankment, feet dragging in the sand as he ran in giant strides. Simon and Book exchanged a glance before River tumbled after him.

“I guess there's no harm in a little fun,” Shepherd reasoned. Simon scoffed a laugh under his breath. “Though, I would venture to guess, that is the majority of how this crew manages to stumbled right into harm's way.”

“Then we'll have to keep to just a little fun,” Simon replied with a smile.

  


Wash was teetering on the verge of falling asleep, purposefully forgetting everything he was supposed to be working on the ship. The intermittent shrieks of River startling him back to this side of consciousness. He could hear the sloshing of water as she and Simon ran through the waves, smiling at the previous images of the man in his cuffed up dress pants, clean white shirt rolled up to the elbows and unbuttoned halfway down, vest discarded, romping through the waves after his sister who held on to the edges of her sundress as she screamed, the attempt to keep their clothes dry a vain one. It was how he preferred to think of and remember them rather than the pressed and defeated Core fugitives that lived in terror under the guise of grace in the veil of Serenity. She let out a particularly curdling scream, Wash's eyes opening as he looked up to the blue shimmer of sky. “Hey! Don't make me come over there!”

He heard them both quiet themselves with stifled laughter just before another scream, followed by a 'whoa' and a loud splash. Wash sat up, brow furrowing as he focused on them in the distance. Simon ran a hand over his face to push his hair out of his eyes before bracing both hands behind his back, knees rocking in the ebb of the tide. “You win, I guess,” he said to his sister and she giggled. Wash looked exhaustively over at Book who was reading, but spared a glance up to the blonde.

“They're insufferable,” Wash sighed, seeking affirmation.

“Yes. How dare they have a moment of normalcy. It won't do.”

Wash chuckled and looked back over to the two in the distance, Simon having stood up and in the process of removing his shirt and belt, and he makes a face—if Jayne were here he'd mutter something like 'S'not right for a man to be that pretty.' and Wash has to agree, but he wasn't going to complain. The siblings made their way up the beach, Simon wringing out his shirt in the process.

“Can I have the sunscreen please?” The thought alone made Wash's lips curl up before he fished around in the bag. The raven haired man had beads of water running down the thick sickles of wet hair, landing on his fair and unmarked skin with a brightness that almost makes it hard to look at.

“Anything for a moment of quiet,” he reproved with a smile, handing him the bottle.

Wash meant to avert his gaze when the man applied liberal amounts of white fluid. There's nothing erotic about the way he's doing it, and that makes it all the more so. That coy and unassuming probable virgin, so unsuspecting, and probably so vulnerable to the infection of lust and sensual want. Just one bite—that's all it would take. Wash jumped with the hard slap of a book against his thigh, frowning at the source, Shepherd's chastising look breaking through his initial indignation. The other two were already down the beach and Wash just shrugged at the other. “Intent is 70% of conviction,” the older man mused with reprimand.

“I think we've all done worse things than entertain a thought.”

“The entertainment is the problem.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Simon ran farther out into the water, diving under a wave. River making it knee deep before she froze over, countenance dark. Her brother came up with a sputter, wiping his face before he looked back at her. “River, what's wrong?”

“No.”

“What no?” He looked around at the nothing in his immediate line of sight, feet brushing the sandy bottom.

“Just one.” She turned and headed back up the beach, sitting petulantly next to Book. The doctor's expression furrowed. ' _Just one 'no'? What is 'just one'?'_ He rolled back to his stomach and swam out a little farther, watching the fish move just near him and disappear into the distortion of the water.

The water is warmer than he expected, and the salt burns his eyes slightly, but it's all welcome—he can't remember the last time he went for a swim. Actually, he can, and it doesn't bring on a series of pleasant memories. He chased the idea away and dove under, opening his eyes against his better judgment, a dark shape in the distance spiking his adrenaline. It startled some of the air out of him and he surfaced, taking in a deep breath before sticking his head back under to try and make out the distance. It lingered, just far enough away to me amorphous. His heart rate kicked again and he stayed still for a moment, treading water just enough to stay afloat without flailing. What would be here? Maybe it's a mammal—those are generally friendly. What if it's something terrible? He observed it again, realizing it hadn't moved. He hesitated and moved himself closer, realizing it's growing only proportionally to his movement. After several minutes he's drawn near enough to see it's just a large boulder with outcroppings of coral and a cloud of fish. He laid on his back and took in a deep breath, laughing because he can't seem to do anything else. “It's a rock,” he said to no one, thinking about how well that would have been received at MedAcad.

He turned his head towards the beach and over the lull of waves could see he's out much farther than he thought he was. He turned his head to the other side to see he is closer to one of the cliff edges, the dark cast of shadow over the water making him swallow. Maybe swimming out wasn't a great idea. He had no knowledge of this planets ecosystem—was it even terraformed? Who knows what kind of monstrous wildlife could be lurking below the surface. He can't even see underwater. He recentered his head, letting the tide rock him. Nothing to be done about that he supposed. He looked back to the beach, realizing something was off about his last glance—no one was there. But no one had tried to get his attention. Was he underwater at the time? No, he was barely under. They've clearly gone back to the ship. How long had he been out here? He closed his eyes and drifted, mulling over his sun exposure as it beat down on his skin. He could feel his heart-rate fall, adrenaline waning, but leaving him with an uncomfortable sensation—apprehension? He just need to relax. If something was going to eat him it would have by now—like that terrible rock. He looked around again at the wide openness of the beach and the mostly flat plane of crystal blue water. He pulled a hand down and smoothed it over his pants front. He certainly wasn't accustomed to being alone, but he might as well take advantage of the endorphin rush he was falling from and the pure isolation. He closed his eyes and repeated the action, letting out a deep breath, sucking another in quickly as he began to sink too far into the water. It didn't take long for him to stiffen fully, stealing another glance at the beach before unfastening his pants. He licked the salt from his lips, withdrawing his length, hand wrapping longingly around it. The water provided little slide, but it didn't matter. His heart leaped as he stroked down and back up slowly, the sensation so long since missed it was almost foreign. He swallowed again, mind flitting from image to image, but failing to conjure something lasting. He sorted through the people he knew, grimacing at some and disgusting himself with others. He changed his tactic and just focused on the action, slow and warm, the lick of water against him offering a new sensation that he found he particularly enjoyed.

Some time had passed and he was just savoring the ability to take his time, a nagging fear that one of the crew members would just pop out of the water next to him distracting him off and on. The water under him shifted, that fear becoming too real, but he brushed it off as tidal change.. When it happened again he looked over at the shore, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He moved in the water when something pushed against him, a sudden bolt of terror running through him, praying it was just Jayne screwing with him, but the texture was all too inhuman. Slightly rough and too solid, and with enough force to displace him. He righted himself in the water and blanched at the sight of a large, triangular, and dark gray fin splitting the water near him. His heart hurt in his chest it beat so hard and he stopped moving, hand pressing his cock flush to his body as he pulled his legs up, making himself as small as possible. He moved in the current generated by the smoothly moving animal, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself—he wasn't dead yet. He moved through the water again, unconsciously flailing his limbs out to catch himself against the force. He sucked in a breath before he was pushed beneath the surface, opening his eyes to a gray snout and a gaping mouth of teeth coming up his body to his head. He braced his hands against the snout, pushing the animal's head up and away from his. It slid over his body, the sheer power of muscle obvious when it rolls over him. He clawed his way to the surface and captured a desperate breath before being pulled back under. Pulled? The tight grip around his calf is painful and slick, no give in the splayed encasement as he's dragged down. A solid and enormous hand splayed across his chest, pushing him down until his back hit sand in a billowing cloud. He struggled against the force, the distinct pressure of a body settling against his own. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to orient himself, hands pushing up under the form that was almost flush against him, and it bucked. The weight settled further over one leg and on the inside of another, what felt like a slimy leg forcing his open, undulating against him again until two firm appendages prodded at the tight stretch of fabric over his ass. Simon's eyes widened, wincing in the storm of sand and tremble of his lungs as they tried to expel carbon dioxide. He reached down, catching a soft skinned length against his hand, the end flexing as the creature pumped itself into his touch. Within moments the water turned milky, the appendage pulsing in his grip, and the weight off him lifted. He pushed off the bottom, breaking the surface just as darkness closed around the edges of his vision, accidentally taking in some water with the first deep lungfuls of air. He coughed it out, pulling in desperate breaths as he tread above the wave height. He felt the brush of skin against his foot, grimacing at the realization air might be the least of his concerns. The creature swam past him on the surface, circling, examining. On another pass the doctor tentatively reached a hand out, watching it run over the topography of the animal's structure—what was he looking at? It bulged around its dorsal fin and down its body in isolated groups of muscle, and it had ...arms? And legs? At least they felt like legs, and those were definitely arms. And claws. Massive, gut-rending claws. ' _Oh God.'_ He felt a surge on nausea come up on another pass and the swell of an unusual feeling—arousal? He just gave a handjob to a creature he's never seen before in any book and that may still eat him, and a terrible idea washed over him—he's going to die either way, so anything's worth trying. He slowly reached down, closing his eyes for a moment as he slid his pants farther down, a small wave slapping against his face as he tried to stay above water. He saw the fin make a sharp turn in the water, heading straight for him and his heart leaped into his throat. He took in a breath before he was pushed under by the beast's body, hands reaching for any purchase against its body as it rutted against him. He locked one of his hands against its forearm, pulling his knees up against its sides, fabric binding against the friction of its skin. He could feel it prodding between his legs and against the curve of his ass, reaching down and struggling to get a grip on one. A well timed surge of the creature's body planted a clasper past the ring of muscle, Simon's body tightening, free hand finding the animal's other arm. The beast arching again, seating itself deep into the man's body with a pained groan from Simon, the man losing a few bubbles of air. The appendage was just as slick inside him as in the hand, and Simon could feel the hot rush over his body, the burning pain of its girth and the sick and delicious pleasure that sparked up him. The tip of the clapser curled in him, pressing hard against his prostate and causing him to jerk against the monster. It humped into him with effortless abandon, and Simon could feel his cock flush solid, swallowing at the lack of oxygen his body was beginning to painfully remind him of. As they moved he felt himself being drawn towards the surface, spinning as they were locked in that fevered embrace. He pushed himself up, hands now in a death grip on the deep ridged sail of its chest, breaking the surface of the water in an urgent breath, water sloshing around him as the animal thrust up into him, pummeling his flesh. And at any moment he hoped it would be the time he would wake up, but it never came. Just the constant jolt and build of throbbing pleasure that came with each intense drive up into his body. His shoulders pulled in as they trembled with a full body shudder, pulling himself closer to the beast as he jounced against him with a short yelp. The underside of his cock skated out past the pull of fabric over the creature's skin, an uncontrollable and shaky moan getting jostled out of him as he sought more of the almost too rough friction. He lowered himself more, vision growing slightly blurry under heavy eyelids. There was a distinct wash of cool inside him, and a pressure that he had begun to feel prior but couldn't afford thought to, but the beast did not relent, the wash of temperate water over him mixing with that which he could feel running momentarily down the backs of his thighs.

It was only a short moment later when the sensation became too great, entire hands casting white from his grip as he came between himself and the monster with a desperate moan, stars spotting his vision as his brow snatched tight, and he could feel lightheadedness creep up the back of his skull, but unconsciousness was not an option in this situation. He could feel his feet flexed and braced against the joint of the creature's hip, body angled perfectly to receive him, choking on a ragged breath at the continued pace of it inside and against him.

And there was a sudden calm that fell, the doctor's chest heaving against the deep-v'ed breastbone as his hands began to slacken, and he could hear his own breath and his heart pounding in his ears. The water grew flat, breaking around them in gentle rises as they moved through the water, bubbles fizzing as they broke and passed. He could more acutely feel the trickle of cool fluid that seeped out of him and down his exposed skin as more pulsed in to him. _'How much does one breeding need?'_ He thought about that more, the gravity of the situation settling on him past the haze of endorphins. He closed his eyes, trying to bring himself to cognitive function quickly, running through the marine species he knew of any planet and Earth that was—rationalizing that none he knew of ate their mates, but considering this wasn't anything he'd ever seen or heard of, that wasn't something to rule out, but it didn't much matter at this point—he was either going to die or not. The shore came into his line of sight as they slowly turned, empty, and he closed his eyes again with a wash of relief—somehow the more than likely fatal outcome of this terrible idea was less threatening than someone having witnessed it. They moved in that general direction, Simon's body relaxing further down onto the creature, hands smoothing over the raises of its skin, noticing the change in coloration from the underside as it wrapped up around the animal. The water parted seamlessly over the ridge of its chest and beneath was a stark reminder of how quickly this could end. The protruding upper jaw sported multiple rows of triangular and serrated teeth, ivory and large—clearly a predatory animal. An animal that rends flesh from bone or not at all but rather takes the whole bite through and swallows each bit whole. Shark. It was a shark. Oh shit—it's a shark. _'What the hell is a shark doing here—and what's wrong with it?'_ He felt the seep of water run up his body as the animal dove lower, body buoyed against the surf, clasper sliding out of him with a gush of fluid that made the water around him turn to a diluted white for a moment. A horrible anxiety crawled back into his chest at the sudden loss of visibility and he does the only thing he can think of—swim to shore. It's a tired and quiet swim, head just above the surface and he tries not to look down—there's no reason to. There's no bump, no displacement of water near him, and he made as little movement as possible as he drug himself closer and closer to land—but it has arms and legs, what would stop it from following him. He rolled over onto his back and tried his best not to look like a wounded animal, even if he was, kicking shallowly just under the surface. He reached down slowly to hike his pants up over his butt, tucking himself back in before slowly fastening them. He felt the wave height grow as he drew closer and closer, looking back to make sure he's in the most direct line. He rolled over as he felt the water grow warmer, shore just beyond his reach. The sand hit his hand and he clawed into it, feet gaining some traction as he crawled out, gravity suddenly too much of a burden. When the water washed out from under him he fell on to his side and rolled on to his back, breath coming to him as he stared up at the light blue sky, sun in a very different place than the last time he was on land. A sudden dread washed up to him with the wave that came in, picking his head up and looking down his body. A dark fin broke the surface several yards out and his heart leaped back into his throat. A thick head rose as well, just enough for a large eye to scan across the surface with an almost negligible tilt of the head, focused on him during the entirety of its drift along the surface. Simon could feel the tremble in his chest, hoping he wasn't about to test his endurance across sand and through the jungle—though a creature so well adapted to water would probably be ungainly. The eye blinked before dipping back under the water, fin turning and dipping under the surface with barely a ripple. He dropped his head back to the wet sand with a tired sigh, another wave lapping at him. He looked up again to see an even surface, flinching at the soreness creeping in to his body.

He laid there for some time, letting the water take away his worry and strain. A dip in the sand near his head drew a tension into him, opening his eyes up to his sister who leaned down over him.

“Past and future, the ancient ones speak loud and their voices echo in the cave, wrong wrong, they're wrong, they're hungry, and it's starving. It's starving, Simon.”

He closed his eyes, not prepared for this level of deciphering. “Oh,” was the only reply he could muster.

“Feed it flesh, consummate.”

“That's... you mean consume.”

“No,” she insists as she straightens, indignant.

His expression flattens.

“Just one.”

He repeats slowly as another wave comes up under him. “Just...one. Oh. Just one.”

“Two steps ahead of your class, and one behind me.”

“Well, we can't all be so smart.”

 


End file.
